ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonball Next Future
DBNF is a fan series done by Goji64, the series takes place in alternate universe where GT never happened and uub doesnt exist. Uub was never created cause Buu was never reincarnated, and Majin Buu still exist in hell. Majin Buu Returns Saga In Hell Majin Buu was determind on returning to earth to kill Goku and the rest of the Z Fighters. He would use any one who got in his way, he ran into the 3 saiyans Nappa, Turles, and Raditz. He battle Nappa 1st, Nappa exsploded into his SSJ2 form and charged at Buu. Nappa was quickly defeated and absorbed, Turles whent SSJ and then shot a full power beam at Buu. Buu just let the beam hit him, he then flew at Turles and did a combo on him and absorbed him. Raditz whent into his SSJ3 form and then did a combo move on Buu and flew into the air. He stuck his hands out and shot two full powered beams at Buu, Buu flew past them and kicked Raditz in the face and absorbed him. After absorbing the three he ran into Freiza, he easly defeated Freiza, he powered up into his full power then absorbed Freiza. He flew into the sky to edge of Hell then blasted 5 times, the edge cracked open leading to earth. Buu "Goku,Vegeta, ALL OF YOU!!! PREPARE TO FEEL THE WRATH OF MAJIN BUU!!!!". He goes threw the vortex, he exsploded onto the surface and then flys into the mountains to see Goten and Trunks training. After letting them know of his arrival, they both turned SSJ and where beaten by Majin Buu, they both whent back into there base forms and then fused into adult Gotenks. Gotenks turned SSJ3 and right before the 2 whent into combat Buu said "Hmm....a true opponent...", the 2 had a long battle. Gotenks defeat After Gotenks used a full power Kamehameha on Buu, he knew he was in trouble, he dodge the Kamehameha and climb up onto some rocks. He looked around for Gotenks who had teleported above him and was flying at him, he punched Buu so hard in the head that the rocks broke and Buu fell inside. Buu was so angry he teleported on top of a cliff about 3 cliffs away from Gotenks, Buu charged up a pure evil kamehameha. Before Gotenks could attack it struck Gotenks and blasted him into some rocks, he hit them so hard that Gotenks split back into Goten and Trunks. Buu was about to absorb them when a beam struck Buu from the side, Buu went tumbling torwards the ground, Goten, Trunks, Buu all looked to see Vegeta standing there. He exsploded into his SSJ3 form, Buu tried to fly at Vegeta and attack him but before he could Vegeta stuck his hands in front of him. "FINAL FLASH!!!!", the beam hit Buu dead in the face, destroying his whole upper body. Vegeta stood there panting "Buu you and I both know that you arnt dead....so stop pretending...". Buu regenerated, then teleported in front of Vegeta and punched him into a mountain. After Vegeta hit the mountain he teleported in front of Vegeta and grapped him by the face and threw him at the ground. Vegeta hit the ground with a loud thud then threw 5 ki blasts into the sky at Buu. Buu dodged and jumped over them all and then whent in front of the mountain and shot 2 beams at Vegeta. Vegeta powered up "Im not holding back this time.....", he turned SSJ4 then grabbed both of the beams and there them at another mountain, completly destroying it. Buu absorbs Vegeta Vegeta put his hands together "GALACTC!!! GUNN!!!!", the beam exsploded fast at Buu, Buu tried to reflect it but before he could he was was hit with it. It destroyed him, but then Buu regenerated, he thought to himself "Whoa!!! I thats powerful.....", he powers up and yells outloud "VEGETA YOUR MINE!!!!!!!!". He shot a barrier of beams at Vegeta then teleported behind him, Vegeta reflected 2 of the beams into 2 mountains. The rest hit Vegeta knocking him back into his base form, Buu taped Vegetas shoulder "Hey Vegeta...", Vegeta slowly turned around to be absorbed by Buu. Trunks pointed "CRAP!! GOTEN HE JUST ABSORBED MY DAD!!" Goten got into his fighting pose and turned SSJ4 then got into the begining stance of the fusion dance. Trunks turned SSJ4 then got into it 2, both of them "HEY BUU!!!", Buu looked at them "OH NO!!!". Goten and Trunks started "FUUU....SION......", and right before they finished "NOOOO!!!!". Goten and Trunks "HAAA!!!". Gotenks SSJ4 stood there, he pointed at Buu "Now Buu your gonna get it!!!", he flew at Buu and kneed him in the stomach. Gotenks flew into the air "GHOST KAMACASE ATTACK!!!!", he spit out 3 ghost. One hugged his face, the second hugged his stomach, and the 3 grabbed both his legs. They exsploded after the 3rd grabbed Buus's legs, it killed Buu, but he regenerated then pointed Gotenks "Before you do anymore attacks....did you know I was holding back this whole time.....". Gotenks stared shockes but then said "Ok! So buu? If uve been holding back this whole time....", he stood up straight with his hands on his hips "Then show me your true power...". Buu stood in his power up stance "YOU SHOUDNT HAVE DONE THAT!!!! NOW YOU WILL FACE YOUR DOOM!!!!". He began to power up and then became twice as Buff..... TBC Birth of Mega Buu Buu powered up into his ultimate form, which was five as strong as kid buu (because in his normal form he was only twice as strong as kid buu). He stood up straight and crossed his arms "Gotenks in this form i have the power of 7 of you....". He flew at Gotenks and tried to punch him, but his fist hit the ground, all of a sudden Gotenks stood on a mountain 3 away from Mega Buu. Mega Buu stood up "Come on coward﻿..." He shot a huge purple ki blast at the mountain, Gotenks jumped over it and then put his hands together 'KAAAAAAAMEEEE......KAAAMEEEE.....". Mega Buu looked up at him "How cutte a kamehameha...", he lifted his hand down and a small purple ball of energy formed in his hand. Gotenks "KAME....HAAA!!!!", he shot it, Buu shot his tiny ball of energy, the 2 collided the ball over powered the beam quickly. Right before it hit Gotenks he yell "WHAT!!! THIS CANT BEE!!!!", it hit Gotenks and exsploded into a white light, it faded out ti see Goten and Trunkswedged into 2 mountains. Mega Buu quickly whent by Trunks and absorbed him, Goten retreated to his house before Mega Buu could absorb him. He whent and told Goten and Chi-Chi, Goten and Gohan who was carrying Chi-Chi went to Kame's Lookout and told Master Roshi. Then Goten and Gohan gathered up all the Z Fighters (not including Vegeta and Trunks who where absorbed), they all charged up into there full power and all waited for Mega Buu. Goten then exsplained to them all that Trunks and Vegeta where absorbed, meanwhile Mega Buu was approaching...... Mega Buu Saga Mega Buu had juist arrived at the house to be punched in the face by Gohan, Tien Shinhan flew high into the the sky and charged up a tri beam ha, Piccolo charged a special beam cannon and Gohan flew next to piccolo and began to charge a masenko ha. Goten held him off for about 25 seconds then he teleported into the sky and they all fired, all 3 hit Buu, they exsploded intoa huge white light. The light faded out to see Mega Buu standing there undamaged. Meanwhile in hell at the crack where Buu escaped....... Cell had noticed the portal after defeating Broly in feirce combat and then absorbing him, he said "A portal to earth...this must have been why i havnt seen Majin Buu or Frieza around....i can finaly destroy Goku, Gohan and the rest of the Z Fighter.....", he jumps into into the portal. Meanwhile back at Kames house..... Mega Buu had beaten Tien and Yamcha, Piccolo jumped back onto the roof and shot 5 ki blast at him. Gohan and Goten both shot a kamehameha at Buu. He scretched both of his arms out and grabbed both of the kamehamehas and threw them at the sky. He then lifted his two fingers up and di the exsplosive wave knocking Krillin, Android 18, and Chiaotzu out. Goten, Piccolo, and Gohan all stood by each other, Buu looked up at them "You 3 know you cant beat me....". Piccolo looked at them "You 2 fuse....NOW!! I'll hold him off...", Gohan and Goten begin while Piccolo flys at Buu...... TBC AGAIN.... Category:Story created by Goji64 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by Goji64